


endless flow

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Princess Anneliese is to marry the eldest princess of a nearby kingdom.





	endless flow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover barbie femslash anyone?
> 
> This is for the trope "happy ending" for trope bingo as well as a fill for the femslashficlets literature prompts.
> 
> "The realization of great mutual love can at times be so overwhelming a thing, that even the bravest of hearts may grow fearful." Radclyffe Hall, The Well of Loneliness

Princess Anneliese was preparing for her arranged marriage to the eldest princess of a nearby kingdom. Her mother had stressed how it important it was, as the princess came from a wealthy kingdom. Anneliese’s kingdom had fallen on hard times and was in desperate need of financial relief.

While Anneliese did not like the idea of an arranged marriage, she knew she had royal duties. She was expected to marry for status first, love second.

When Crown Princess Ashlyn entered the castle Anneliese called home, she was wearing a striking purple gown. Anneliese’s eyes roamed the beautiful garment before landing on Ashlyn’s face. She was equally striking. Tan skin, blue eyes, elegant brown hair. Stoic and gorgeous, a perfect Crown Princess. 

Ashlyn approached Anneliese, bowing once she was stood in front of her. Anneliese returned the greeting. Then, Ashlyn presented Anneliese with a ring.

It was gold with a large purple gemstone at its center.

“Rhodolite garnet,” Anneliese commented before she could catch herself. She often studied geology, hoping to figure at what had caused her kingdom’s mines to become so suddenly bare.

“Good eye,” Ashlyn replied. Anneliese liked her voice. It suggested maturity beyond her years. She was a few years older than Anneliese, but the cause was likely due to her past. After Queen Isabella passed, Ashlyn certainly took on a maternal role for all the sisters. Eleven, at least that’s what Anneliese was told. 

“Allow me to introduce you to my sisters,” Ashlyn said, turning to the two women standing near her. “I couldn’t bring them all along for the first trip, so these are the next two in line. Blair and Courtney.”

Blair and Courtney looked remarkably similar. They each gave a polite greeting that Anneliese returned. Then, Blair grinned and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Ashlyn has gone on and on about how beautiful you were rumored to be. I’d say the rumors were true.”

Anneliese flushed. Courtney elbowed Blair. Ashlyn’s eyes roamed around the room, looking everywhere but Anneliese.

\---

The wedding was in two weeks. Ashlyn and her two sisters were staying for a few days before heading back to their kingdom. The wedding would be held there, so Anneliese and her family would be traveling back with them.

Anneliese still did not like the idea of an arranged marriage. She always thought she’d run into a nice girl in the town square and go from there. That wasn’t the life of a princess, she supposed.

“My mother loved ballet,” Ashlyn said on the second night, as Anneliese was showing her the royal gardens. “All of my sisters can dance, including myself.”

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Anneliese admitted. “I do love singing.”

Ashlyn smiled. Anneliese liked the way her blue eyes looked in the sunset glow. “I’d love to hear you sometime. I should have brought my flute.”

“Oh? You play?”

Ashlyn nodded, causing her brown hair to sway. “Yes. It’s a beautifully delicate instrument. Nice to dance to. I’ll be sure to bring it for the wedding.”

Anneliese winced at the mention of the wedding. She hoped Ashlyn didn’t notice to no avail.

“Anneliese, if you do not want—”

Anneliese shook her head. “No, no! It’s just so… soon.”

Ashlyn hummed. Her hands grazed the petals of a geranium flower. “I promise to a good Queen and an even better wife. Hopefully, in time, you will believe that,” she promised, her blue eyes focused on Anneliese.

Anneliese’s heart swelled. “Thank you.”

“These are almost as beautiful as you,” Ashlyn commented, picking one of the flowers. She placed it in her hair.

Anneliese was beginning to think that an arranged marriage wouldn’t be so terrible.

\---

Ashlyn’s hand came to rest on Anneliese’s waist. Anneliese gaze was focused on her feet, trying her best to not step on Ashlyn’s beautiful purple ballet shows. She didn’t have much time to adjust to the feeling of Ashlyn’s hands on her before they were moving again.

They were practicing their wedding dance. Anneliese was trying her best not to make a fool of herself.

“Relax,” Ashlyn whispered as they moved. “This is supposed to be fun.”

Anneliese let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t come from a family full of ballerinas.”

Ashlyn laughed. It was sharp and bright. Anneliese was surprised by it, but decided she liked it. “My apologies. I always assume that about princesses.”

After that, Anneliese did relax a bit. She focused on the music and mimicking Ashlyn’s graceful movements.

\---

Anneliese liked Ashlyn. A lot. Her eyes, her laugh, her hands. The way she lit up when Anneliese sang, the way she lit up when she was talking about her sisters, the way she lit up when Anneliese held her hand for the first time.

Anneliese was beginning to love Ashlyn. It was a bit frightening. She got dizzy just thinking about it. She hadn’t expected it, especially so soon.

The wedding was days away now. When Anneliese arrived in Ashlyn’s kingdom, she came face to face to all eleven of her sisters. Not a rumor, the truth.

\---

“You look just like her,” Anneliese softly said.

Ashlyn turned to face Anneliese, her veil covering her face. The wedding was minutes away. Ashlyn was surely supposed to be walking down the aisle soon. Anneliese too, and yet here they were, standing in front of the portrait of Queen Isabella.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Ashlyn replied easily. “It’s bad luck.”

“A scientific mind like myself as no need for superstition,” Anneliese teased. “And you really do look like her.”

Queen Isabella had the same brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes that made Ashlyn so admirable. Ashlyn looked back up at the portrait wistfully. “I wish she was here.”

Anneliese took hold of Ashlyn’s hand. “I love you,” she confessed despite the fearful butterflies in her stomach.

Ashlyn gripped her hand tighter. “I love you too.”

Anneliese suddenly loved the idea of an arranged marriage. “Then let’s go get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after! Kudos and comments appreciated! <3
> 
> Edit: I HIGHLY recommend clicking over to the related work by sapphfics! It's a companion of sorts to this from Ashlyn's POV! It's super super lovely!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i need to be youthfully felt ‘cause, god, i never felt young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110832) by [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics)
  * [Any Stranger I Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011804) by [thedesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesert/pseuds/thedesert)




End file.
